A Long Life Love
by Kinomoto Sakura2
Summary: A one-shot fic. Syaoran is so worried about Sakura, and he plans to have a talk with her. He pushes his family aside to do this, though.


Sakura Avalon held up her Clow Staff and smiled as she caught "The Kick" Clow Card. Keroberes, her little companion and her guide with the Clow Cards, laughed. "That's just the beginning, Sakura," he said to the happy girl. Madison turned her video camera off. "I got all of that!" She cried out hapily. "I did!" She smiled weakly at Sakura and got on her bike to go home. Li stood, leaning on the corner bump, very relaxed and eased. He didn't seem to care that Sakura had at least 10 more cards then him. All he cared about was to stop all the cards and break Clow Reed's evil spell. He was worried about Sakura and what might have happened to her if she didn't defeat the card. He shook himself. No, he thought, I can't think like that. My only mission is to defeat the spell. He grasped his picture of Sakura tightly, in a worried yet relieved sort of way. His strange way of showing he cared was just fine with him. He thought of it rather as a secretive way than a strange way.  
  
Sakura waved "The Kick" in Li's face. "Yoo hoo!" She said softly as she smiled. "I got 'The Kick!!!' " She couldn't quite make him move. His eyes were on the picture, in a certain trance if you would. She didn't seem to notice the picture because Li had put it against the wall on his right side. She didn't want to disturb him, even if she didn't know what from. But Li, she thought, you're not like this. "Hey, Li!" She said to him in a sort of balanced tone of voice, making sure not to wake anyone sleeping in the dead of night. "I'm going home. Good night." She hopped onto her bike, Kero flying after her. What could've happened to him? she thought to herself. Kero landed on Sakura's shoulder. "I know what you're thinking, Sakura," Kero said to her. "What's happened to him has a lot to do with you."  
  
The next morning, Saturday, Sakura went out to have some lunch with Madison and Li. Originally, it was supposed to be just Madison, but Kero suggested bringing Li to understand what had happened to him. Relunctantly, Sakura agreed. "I was going to bring Madison to the new Angel's Cafe," she said. "It's for girls only. What'll I do now?" She asked little Kero. She shivered. It was supposed to be a good day for Sakura. "But now stupid rain's ruining it," she muttered under her breath. She grabbed her phone.  
  
Li sighed. His mother walked into the room with some cookies. "Li," she told him, "If you're going out with that cardcaptor, Sakura --"  
  
"I'm not!" he yelled stubbornly. He sighed. But I wish I was, he thought.  
  
"Remember," she went on, "the last time two cardcaptors fell in love. The consequences were their deaths. I don't want you to die for a girl, Li." She combed his sloppy hair and slapped some hair gel on the scalp, rubbing it.  
  
"Yeah, Mom." He groaned as he grabbed his picture of Sakura. His mother understood and slowly crept out. Li couldn't take the horror. Cardcapting with Sakura, then falling hoplessly in love with her. It was a complete mistake to pick Sakura as his cardcapting partner. A complete mistake. Well, he thought, I might as well pick up my phone. He did. "Hey, Sakura. Oh, Ningens' Paradise? With Madison? Okay. There in five minutes!" He put the phone down and grabbed some very decent clothes. He needed to look his best. For Sakura. And him.  
  
Sakura smiled and dialed for Madison. "Hey, Madison! Meet up with me and Li at Ningens' Paradise in ten minutes! Okay. Bye!" She smiled once more, this time at Kero. She ran home and changed into a pretty, flowered blue skirt, the shirt that went with it, and her black uniform shoes. She grabbed her bag and ran down the stairs. "Be back in an hour and a half, Mom!" She yelled to her mother. She ran to Ningens' Pardise. She saw Li sitting on a table for only two. "Li?" She asked him. "Why only two? I told you with Madison!" She sighed as she took the other seat and sipped the water in front of her very calmly. Madison walked in. "Hey, Sakura! Hey Li!" She smiled and waved. "Wait... where's my seat?" She asked softly. She made it clear she wanted to eat with Sakura. "Sorry," Li replied weakly. "Forgot you were coming... hehe..." He chuckled sarcastically.  
  
"Madison," Sakura said, trying to cover her embarrasment, for the whole restaraunt was watching, "Would you mind... not eating with me today?" She asked, very sorry she had to say it to her best friend. She winced. Li looked at Sakura at the back of his eye. Madison smiled, showing she understood. "Sure," she replied. "I can come here with you next week." She sadly left the restaraunt. Sakura sighed with relief. The other customers soon stopped rubbernecking. She scratch her neck slightly, making sure she didn't look one bit or second at Li. She gathered up all her courage and asked, "What was the real reason you didn't get a three person table, Li? I know you did this on purpose." She looked sort of flustered, maybe a bit embarrased. She still tried not to look at him, but he moved his head to a position where he knew she could see him. Li suddenly flipped his cardcapting cape off, revealing a sort of small suit if you would. Sakura gasped. "Look," Li said softly to her. He looked around to make sure no one was eavesdropping. "I love you, Sakura....."  
  
"Yes," Sakura replied. "I love you too, Li. I've always loved you." And they walked out of the restaraunt, their arms around each other, adoring each other. In the light of love. 


End file.
